


The Jimmening

by MxStott



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Sweet, i promise its still worth the read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxStott/pseuds/MxStott
Summary: A pet project aimed to giving a history and creation to the egos, mostly The Jims.





	1. The Ultimate Love Story

#  **The Ultimate Love Story**

In the beginning there was a Boy. The Boy did not know it yet, but he had the capability of holding within him a great many people. Whether these people are real or simply his imagination is for you, the viewer, to decide, not us. 

The first thing The Boy wanted was to know. We aren't sure what he wanted to know, but he knew that knowledge was what he wanted. So, in his mind a man was born to talk about everything that was happening. This varied wildly between what his father was saying and what a woman in Ukraine was eating for lunch. The Boy, with his limited knowledge and vocabulary, named this man Jim. 

Jim was happy with his job and he wanted nothing more than to do it. He felt oh so very glad that he was been born knowing his purpose. 

Shortly after Jim thought this he found himself in the company of another man who looked just like him, which is to say both like a child and like nothing at all. 

The Boy with his still limited, infantile knowledge named this new man Jim 2.

Jim 2, unlike Jim 1 (as the boy had dubbed him) did not know what his purpose was. We do not know what his purpose is either, but we do know is that all he wanted was to find it.

We don't know what happened to Jim 2. We suspect that Jim 1 knows but he does not tell us when we ask. 

His response is always, unfailingly, “I must fulfill my purpose now and speak of what is happening, not what had already happened.”

After this, he always, unfailingly records a new broadcast. They are often of random things around the world, almost as if avoiding the question, or the answer.   
  


We don't know how he does these broadcasts, but somehow, without fail, he does one at least every 6 hours. And he has a lot of news to report on so they go for about 30 minutes each. But it isn't normal news he reports cause his town wasn't normal. 

Then when The Boy became old enough to understand clothing and a desire to fit in another Jim came along. By now, The Boy decided that all of these men should be named Jim. 

Then The Boy found a want to fit in with the world and thus Jim 3 was born. The Boy wanted to love and be loved so Jim 3 did as well. With the absence of Jim 2, the only other person that Jim 3 could love was Jim 1. 

And at the same time, The Boy had his first crush. The Boy didn't understand love and how it differs from obsession. He saw someone fleetingly in a store and was infatuated.

Jim 3 became infatuated with Jim 1.

Jim 3 happily devoted himself to Jim 1 and spent many hours in this timeless and timeful realm working on the broadcasts. They explored the ever-evolving land about them together with Jim 1 narrating and Jim 3 following faithfully, face hidden behind a camera. But Jim 3 had no fathomable way to express his unending love for Jim 1. 

The two Jims fell in love, although it being a more all consuming obsession than love. 

The Jims didn't understand their own love or possible mortality anymore than they understood The Boy, which is to say not at all. From this lack of understanding came an ambiguity applied to the subjects.

Then The Boy watched as his father presented his mother with a dazzling piece of jewelry. She loudly exclaimed with her hands clasped against her chest- “Oh, I love it!”

The Boy understood that gifting someone with something creates a deeper bond with the gifter, and giftee will love the object.

With the Boys understanding came Jim 3’s. That night in the shifting landscape a being shifted from one form to another, to never revert back.

Jim 1 entered his studio that morning to find a beautiful, ever-shifting bowtie upon his desk. He immediately understood that that was his Jim 3. It was at this point when he became Bowtie Jim (3).

From then on Jim 1 would always wear his bowtie, sad that he will never speak to his beloved aloud again, but, happy that they will never be apart. 


	2. Names and Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jims learn The Boy's name among other things.

“Oh, isn’t he precious!” shrilly exclaimed a woman at The Boy.

“What’s his name?” asked another, equally shrill woman.

“His name is Mark.” said The Boy’s mother and therefore The Jims mother.

It was quite likely that The Boy had been referred to as Mark many times before now. It is also quite likely that The Jims, collectively, did not care enough to pay attention.

Was The Boy, now known as Mark, The Jims’ mother? The Jims did not know and thinking of such complications gave them a headache, which gave Mark a headache.

They were all, as whole, comforted by Mother.

“Ah, it seems a new Jim has been created. Please let us welcome Mother Jim (28).” says Jim 1.

Jim 1 then went on to report that The Devil Jims (6.1) (6.2) and (6.3) has stirred mischief earlier in the morn by batting Mother’s glass off of the table. He likened this immature behavior to that of a cat. All the same The Devil Jims (6.1) (6.2) and (6.3) seemed quite pleased as when asked to comment on the incident they calmly informed us that-

“Chaos is a tool that we must learn to use early and to our advantage. We act out for Mark’s sake only.”

Jim 1 couldn’t understand how being put in the playpen in order to lessen this chaos aided Mark in any way.  Nonetheless, those were the actions that transpired.

The broadcast had only one more section which consisted only of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star being played repeatedly, until the next broadcast cut it off.

 

A lot had happened in those six hours. Mark got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as a midday snack, which prompted Jim Jam (12) to run around screaming. We are still unsure if those screams were of elation or horror.

We may never know.

Vampire Jim (11) and Jim Bond (007) got into another grand adventure. The recording will be played after this broadcast. It is likely their greatest production yet.

“I personally am very much looking forward to Vampire Jim (11)’s makeup in this one. He outdoes himself every time.” Stated Jim 1.

Spoiler alert: The new movie was, in fact, amazing and, Vampire Jim (11) did, in fact, outdo himself again. The movie was filled with just as many plot twists, explosions, and deaths, as Mark’s young mind could conjure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! please give any feedback in the comments or at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-dunwich-horrors


	3. Just Another Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim 1 (1) gives a normal broadcast

#  **Just Another Broadcast**

“Today was just another day. The weather was calm and quiet. The wind could be seen blowing but the moving leaves made no noise. All footsteps were dulled. Although my lips move no sound is coming out. We are grateful that this realm allows 4th wall breaks like putting subtitles under our soundless lips today.”

Jim (26) fell into an open manhole in the middle of a street.  He has taken to shouting at whoever comes near his hole and brandishing a stick covered in something deeply unpleasant. He has been dubbed Hole Jim (26).”

Among other things Jim (8) turned into a large raging tentacle monster. We suspect this is because of the “movie” Mark watched last night. We have managed to corral him into the Danger Zone, where we put all dangerous Jims. May we take a moment to mourn him and wish him luck in there.”

Have you suddenly lost all color vision? Do you feel angry, sad, and like you're just trying to keep 4 starkly contrasting and conflicting personalities together? Are you suddenly more annoyed with Wilford than usual? Please rate this on a scale of one to ten if it is above a seven then you've hit more than usual.”

Don't fear Dark is just pissed at Wilford again. Wilford decided that repeatedly covering Dark’s study in pink mustaches was a great idea. It seems he has not learned from the past 72 incidents.“

In other news, Stupid Jim (72) died bobbing for apples. He grabbed an apple, triumphantly showed he had gotten one, then Wilford shot him in the back of the head. Wilford is still being grudgingly tolerated. 

Stupid Jim (72) will be resurrected Sunday at 12 after” Questioning Life Jim (78) makes his nightly tangent. Let’s hope it will be safer than Cotton Jim (19)’s where and explosion turned everything into Cotton for the whole day. We still assume it was in celebration but we may be wrong.”

That will be it for this update. We will be back at 8:25.8 to discuss the meaning of life with Sex Jim (69), again.”

 

~~~

 

“So, Sex Jim (69) what is the meaning of life?” asked Jim 1 (1).

“Obviously we are meant to procreate there are deeper nuances. We must find a perfect partner and build a perfect shelter for our offspring. I quite look forward to Mark coming to maturity and beginning the whole process. Of course some of the steps may come out of order, but that’s the general run of things,” explained Sex Jim (69)

“Thank you for the same opinion as the last 67 times you have been on.” said Jim 1 (1).

“I can’t wait for one more time i can be on!”

“We are probably never going to have you back”

“Fair enough.”

“And viewers, I shall return at 1 tomorrow for news on Marks failing sports endeavors. See you then!” Jim 1 (1) said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated and you can contact me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-dunwich-horrors


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys no update my contact author and I aren't on speaking terms anymore and likely won't be ever again and since this work was a collab we can't work on it anymore sorry bye

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-dunwich-horrors


End file.
